300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Velia Deviluke
'Abilities' ---- Sensitivity Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Each time Momo is attacked by an enemy hero, she gains 1 stack of '''Sensitivity' for up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Once the Sensitivity reaches 10 stacks, all stacks will be consumed to fire a laser from her tail in the direction that previously attacked, dealing 30 + AP magic damage to enemies hit. *''Note - ''There is a glitch wherein upon reaching 10 stacks, She can fire multiple lasers with the same number of the attacks that she receives at her back within a few seconds. ---- Cannon Flower Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active -''' Momo summons a Cannon Flower on the target location. The flower shoots a bullet toward nearby enemy hero's direction within 500 range every 0.6 seconds and the bullet deals 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The flower lasts for 5 seconds, 5 hits from basic attacks, or 1 hit from a turret. *''Note -'' The Cannon Flower will attack the nearest non-hero enemy unit when there is no enemy hero nearby, but the bullet that is released under this circumstance will not penetrate through the target and cause only 50% of the actual skill damage. ---- '''''Cannibal Flower W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Passive - 'For every 16/15/14/13/12 seconds, Momo will automatically place 1 '''Cannibal Flower' on a random location within 600 radius nearby. *''Active -'' Momo summons an untargetable stealth Cannibal Flower on the target location that provides a 500 radius of vision on the area for 30 seconds. When an enemy hero walks over the flower, it will reveal itself to deal 60/95/130/165/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area and reduce their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second before instantly withering away. ---- '''''Vine E Cost: 35 Mana 'Cooldown: '''2 seconds *Active -''' Momo sends a vine in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit while inflicting them a stackable debuff that reduces their Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds, stacking up to a maximum of 3 stacks (60%). When applying the 3rd stack on the target, the vine will also immobilize the target for 1 second. If the vine hits Cannon Flowers from '''''Cannon Flower Q, the flower's Health will be fully restored. ---- Tail Gun R Cost: 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''70 seconds *Active -''' Momo shoots a laser in a line from her tail, dealing 150/275/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The laser is capable of boosting multiple flowers it hits through at once with the following effects: **'''''Cannon Flower Q - The flower will grow in size and start shooting a barrage of 3 bullets in a fan-shaped area at a time with each bullet capable of hitting the same target. **''Cannibal Flower W'' - The flower will instantly reveal itself while increasing in size to deal [100% of the damage from Cannibal Flower W] magic damage to all enemies nearby. If the laser hits at least 2 Cannibal Flowers at the same time, the enemies hit by the damage from those flowers will also be knocked up and take 100/125/150/175/200 + AP bonus magic damage, the value of the bonus magic damage is based on the level of Cannibal Flower W. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes